


A Sad Sack Reborn

by Living_Free



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is emotionally constipated, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unnecessary Pining, and proud, much crack, sam is a cradle robber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Originally written for the SPN hiatus writing challenge by my good selfChuck is at it again, and he's resurrected all the angels! Our little Castiel is as pleased as punch, Sam is inching his way towards love with the littlest angel in the garrison, Michael and Adam move to Canada, and Lucifer is living in sin. But what of Dean? Will he ever be able to find happiness?





	

PS - a pooka is a creature from Irish mythology. They are shapeshifters and can go between animal and human form. They reside in forests, and are mostly benign, leading travellers to safety. In the event that the traveller antagonizes them, they can trick the person instead. (Source: Wikipedia)  
———————

As if Chuck’s current family issues weren’t enough, He had to go and make some more by resurrecting all the angels.  
For some reason, this had to be done in the bunker. Several weeks later, many of the Angels still hadn’t left.

Balthazar had quickly claimed a room next to Sam and had discovered various dildos from the 1950s. Sam had watched, scandalized, as he had carried armfuls of sex toys into his room, all while sporting a huge smile. 

Raphael had taken one look at her surroundings, slapped Lucifer, and had promptly flown back to heaven with a string of confused Angels in tow. Michael and Adam looked unimpressed, and had quickly moved out, only to settle in Saskatoon, Canada, which was apparently the nicest place on Earth. 

“It is holy ground,” Michael had explained while loading Adam’s belongings into the truck. “I once rested there when Earth was still Pangea, and thus sanctified the territory. No unholy element can live in the area.” The pair had driven off happily, while Adam tossed up a parting finger to his brothers. Lucifer had decided to travel, and ended up in Ireland, striking up an odd romance with a cute Pooka named Dan.

Overall, everyone seemed to be settling into contentment, the most content of them being Castiel, who had got his entire family back. 

The only one who was not remotely happy was Dean. 

“You know, Samandriel and I were talking, and he’s really well informed, Dean,” Sam was saying. “He used to work in Intelligence in heaven, and he’s just seen so much. He was telling me about Joan of Arc, and how the Angels really did visit her-”

“Sam!” Dean barked unhappily. “This is the fifth time today you’ve talked about that weenie! It’s always Samandriel this, or Samandriel that! If you want to bone the kid, then just do it already!”

Sam made an irritated face. “I would never just bone someone! I’m getting older, I need to settle down, and so do you! Hell, even Cas has put down roots here now.”

“Yeah, and so have the rest of the Angels,” Dean grumbled. “In my house!”

“I pretty sure that Chuck did that as a favour to Cas,” Sam mused. “He missed his family so much, he needed somewhere to belong, someone to call his own.”

“So God gave him his whole dickhead family!?” Dean asked incredulously. 

Sam nodded. “I know! Isn’t it great? Cas is so happy now!”

Dean glared at Sam and turned to look at Castiel. He was busy braiding Anna’s hair and discussing previous battles they had fought in. Every time he reminded of a demon they had slayed, they burst into happy giggles. Dean’s heart expanded and a warm tingling spread all over his body at the sight of the angel laughing. His smile quickly faded when he realized that Castiel had never truly laughed with him like that. He had always been fighting battles, too busy with other things to ever pay attention to his best friend. 

Dean felt his heart fall. What kind of a shitty person was he, if he couldn’t even keep his best friend, his only confidante, happy? And here he had been fantasizing about asking Castiel if he wouldn’t like to date him. Dean Winchester was a poisonous sadsack, only useful for infecting others with his problems.

So lost was he in his thoughts, that Dean only vaguely registered the feeling of something poking his asshole. He turned around, only to find Balthazar’s probing fingers around his ass.

“What the hell, you creep! What do you think you’re doing!?”

Balthazar looked up, surprised. “Oh, I thought that you might have stuffed a dildo in there, because you clearly have something up your ass.” At Dean’s enraged look, he continued, “your negative vibes are affecting every angel in a three mile radius. I urge you to find your balls and go and approach Cas."

Sam looked at Dean, pity dripping from his face. “Dean, I didn’t mean that Cas can only be happy with the Angels. He clearly adores you. How many times has he sacrificed everything for you? I know that he loves you. Like Balthazar said, you just need to dig up your balls and finally do something about it!”

Dean frowned at the eager pair in front of him. When did it become appropriate to talk about his poor balls that way? At that point, Samandriel had sauntered in, and decided that the situation had gone on too long. “Dean, your testes are located just behind your penis,” he supplied, clearly glad that he had helped. “If you just put your hand to your nether regions, you would be able to feel them.”

Dean flushed and quickly exited, only to bump into his angel.

“Dean, what is the matter? Your complexion is most alarming,” Castiel said, concernedly.

Dean whined and buried his face in Castiel’s chest. “They all want to touch my balls!” He whinged, gesticulating at the trio.  
Castiel glared at the giggly bunch and led Dean away, soothing him all the way into the kitchen. “There now, that’s better. Now, why did your brother wish to fondle you? Incest is a most disturbing act, you know. I shall have words with Sam,” Castiel said irately, rising out of his chair. 

Dean heard Sam squeak and pulled Castiel back into the kitchen. “No, no, Cas. Sam didn’t want to touch me. Frankly, I think he’s too busy plotting for ways to touch Samandriel under the pretext of STUDYING,” Dean yelled the last word, smirking evilly when Sam emitted a louder squeal of embarrassment. 

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “I am displeased with the idea of anyone touching Samandriel, but perhaps he and Sam are a good fit, we shall see. I am more interested in why there was a rigorous conversation about your testes.”

Dean looked down and fidgetted. It was now or never. “I was looking at you just now, man. You seemed so happy with your stupid siblings, and I just realized that I’m never gonna be able to make you as happy. I really want to though,” Dean said earnestly. “I wanna make you laugh, I wanna make you feel like you’re the most special thing in the universe, because you are, man.”

Castiel’s expression melted into a fond smile. “Dean,” he whispered softly. “Thank you for saying that. I know that you will endeavor to care for me as you care for Sam. I know you see me as a brother, too, and that you take family very seriously.”  
Dean groaned. He cursed his stupid brain for ever calling Cas a brother. “Heh. About that,” Dean mumbled. “I kinda freaked out and lied. I don’t see you as a brother, Cas. I wanna be with you in ways I would never dream of being with Sam.”

“Dean, what do you mean?” Castiel breathed cautiously. Could it possibly be true? Hope shine in his eyes.

“I wanna have hot, gay, sex with you Cas,” the words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth. “Sam and the guys were just trying to help me get the courage to tell you.” Dean looked up ast Cas, hurt marring his features. “I can’t believe that you never told me how you felt. Even after I bullshitted about how you are my brother,” he grumbled. 

Castiel had no response for a second. He reached out and grasped Dean’s hand in his own, and squeezed it gently. “I only wanted to be by your side, to keep you safe and happy. I never expected you to reciprocate my feelings.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand back, and smiled. “Yeah, well, I needed to get the truth off of my chest, and the stick out of my ass. Thanks for waiting for me, Cas. I’m gonna show you everyday how much I love you.”

Dean and Castiel smiled together, hands grasped tightly, eager to start their relationship anew. 

————  
Two Years Later…

Dean’s declaration of love had led to rampant sex, gooey glances from across the room, and a quick elopement to Las Vegas. Hannah was severely disappointed at not being able to be flower girl - “You aren’t in a girl’s vessel anymore,” Dean had argued, to which Hannah retorted that he was not restricted by petty human notions of sex and gender - and Sam wouldn’t talk to him for a week. 

Adam had sent Dean and Sam an invitation for his wedding to Michael in a passive-aggressive move, at which Dean had raged, but ultimately ended up going, only to scowl through the entire ceremony.

Sam had finally made a move, and during a study session, had held Samamdriel’s hand under the pretext of helping him flip the pages of a book. Things were moving a glacial pace, but both of the boys were happy with their slow romance. 

Lucifer and Dan the Pooka had produced a child (out of wedlock, of course). Michael the Second, the angel-pooka hybrid named to irritate his uncle, was born with a halo, chocolate brown eyes, and a fluffy bunny’s tail. Chuck had wept openly when the baby’s first word had been “dick”. He had then resolved to get Lucifer to marry the mother/father of his child, to no avail.

With their motley (and slightly evil) new family falling into place, Dean was as happy as he could be. At this point two years ago, he had been an emotionally constipated mess, pining over Cas. Now, looking at the angel draped over his lap, deep in slumber, Dean could only ask himself why he had taken so long to find his balls.

Ah well, he thought, with a loving glance at Castiel, all may not have been well, but it had certainly ended well.


End file.
